You teaser
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Short story about Blair s headband and Chuck s fun with it. If people don t like it, don t read it. This story is a lot like Dirty games so if you like it this will be a treat.
1. A headband can be used to other things

**Hi, I saw this great interview with Ed, them ask him what he thought about Blair´s headbands, so I thought why not write a story.

* * *

**

You teaser

Blair was angry as Chuck was playing with her headband. Chuck was playing with it like it was an elastic band.

"Charles, don't play with my headband,"Blair whines as she tries to wrestles the headband out of Chuck´s grab.

Chuck only holds the headband more out of reach.

"Let's play a little game, I say you can use headbands to a lot of things," Chuck drawls as he caught Blair´s hands as he binds Blair´s hands together.

"Chuck, what the hell.." Blair says as Chuck drags her over to the bed. Chuck lies Blair down. Blair looks shock over Chuck´s sudden move. Blair´s skirt rills up as Chuck moves to lie between her thighs.

Blair looks as she was in no condition to move her hands, that scare Blair but it also thrilled her.

Chuck had full power over her and it was a thrill. The way Chuck was looking at her made her heart beat way to fast. Chuck had this lust fill look to him that made Blair´s panties twist.

"Please, Chuck let me go," Blair says tries to sound begging but she was so turn on.

Chuck to felt the lust of this situation the way Blair was looking at him. She was like an innocent victim to his lustful ways. Chuck starts to unbutton Blair´s shirt Blair looks as Chuck leans his head down to kiss Blair´s neck. Blair shudders as Chuck warm lips moves down her neck, to her chin and over her cheek.

Chuck locks his lips on Blair´s warm ones, both kissing roughly. Blair tries to deepen the kiss but Chuck drew away from her.

"Charles Bass, you motherchucker stop teasing me," Blair whimpers at Chuck opens Blair´s bra. Blair´s pretty breasts sprang free. Chuck leans down to kiss them as Blair blushes as Chuck´s warm tongue moves over her hard nipples.

"I am so going to kill you," Blair gasps as she could mover her hands through his hair.

"Baby that would be a bad idea as I am that one giving you this pleasure" Chuck says in his husky voice.

Blair felt her anger vanish as he sucks her breasts with hunger.

"Yesss, Chuck, oh," Blair says in a ragged voice. Chuck starts to take her skirt off. Chuck lets Blair keep her heels on because their look sexy.

Chuck spread her thighs so he was laying more comfortable after Blair´s skirt was gone, Chuck kisses her thighs with very hot kisses. Chuck smirks as Blair´s moans grow. Chuck drags her panties down and Blair blushes over that she was totally naked. Chuck was still wearing all his clothes.

"Bass please undress," Blair says as Chuck´s tongue was moving down to her heated sex. Blair shivers as his tongue licks her skin right before his sticks his tongue into her pussy.

"CHUCK," Blair moans loud as Chuck deeps his licks and sucks. Blair´s hands were still bound, so she had no way of moving them. Blair grew more wet and desperate for Chuck´s touch. Chuck senses her longing for him.

"God, you taste so good," Chuck drawls as he moves back up to kiss her. Blair could taste herself in his kiss. Blair moans as Chuck deepens the kiss. Chuck moves his hand down her body. His hand ends up at her sex. His hand moves over her waistline and he caresses her soft flesh.

Blair sweet purrs and moans were driving Chuck crazy with want. Chuck starts to take his shirt off.

Blair whimpers as Chuck´s finger slips into her. Blair throws her head back in ecstasy as Chuck´s thrush speeds up.

"Oooh, ahh," Blair purrs as Chuck adds a finger more. Blair was in bliss as Chuck lips were kissing her breasts to.

"Yess, kitty let me hear you," Chuck growls at her. Blair was in Chuck´s hold and power.

Chuck takes his pants off with the other hand. Blair was getting close and Chuck wants her to cum on his cock, so he had lubrication. Blair looks as Chuck´s boxer was down. Blair moans as Chuck lies himself down again, Chuck´s warm body on top of hers.

Chuck adds another finger; Blair was thrashing in pleasure under him. Chuck stimulates her clit and Blair loses all control over her own words

" Fuck, Chucky," Blair moans as Chuck moves his cock to her pussy to catch her juice. Chuck moves his cock in circles to get it lubricated enough. When Chuck is sure his cock is wet enough he thrush into Blair. Blair´s warm wall takes him in and he moves slowly in and out of her. Chuck takes Blair´s hands and loops them around his neck as he moves. Blair´s moans and groans grew as Chuck´s did to.

Both making noises of passion and Chuck´s thrush grew as he speeds up and moves harder into her.

Chuck bows his head down to kiss her red lips. Blair welcomes his kiss as she moves her hips to get Chuck to deepen his thrush. Chuck starts to ram himself into Blair. Blair was very close to bliss as her hips moves to meet his every move.

Chuck groans as he licks Blair´s neck and Blair groans as Chuck´s tongue stimulate her sensitive spot. Blair was getting so close she could almost taste it. Chuck squishes her breasts as his hand move down to touch her clit. Blair cries out in pleasure as Chuck´s fingers keeps on pleasuring Blair.

Chuck thrushes hard as he moves fingers around her clit. Blair screams with passion" CHUUCK, yesss,…" Blair´s body shook violent as she orgasms. Chuck felt her wall clamp down on his erected cock and he hiss in pain and pleasure as he lets himself go. Chuck empties himself into Blair´s warm pussy.

Blair looks at Chuck, they were both breathing very hard. Chuck had this musky smell to him that Blair likes so much. Chuck looks at his goddess as she was trying to catch her breath. Chuck was still inside of her and Blair likes to keep him there for a minute to keep the contact between her and Chuck.

Chuck starts to untie her and Blair´s free arms wraps around Chuck´s chest as Blair smiles.

"I told you headbands can be use to other things than accessories," Chuck smirks as he plays with the headband again. Blair wants to fight him on that, but she knows that Chuck won that battle.


	2. Don't mess with Blair

**Hi, I hope you like this chapter. :D

* * *

**

You teaser

**Don't mess with Blair**

Blair was thinking about revenge on Chuck for binding her with her own headband. She was so going to spank his ass. Blair dresses herself in lingerie with lace. She puts makeup on and makes her hair more curly and irresistible. She was going to wear Chuck´s favorite lingerie and seduce him to bed.

She went over to get her old riding paddle. Chuck had ones call her his father´s sweaty horse and Blair wants to show him how sweaty he could get.

Watch out Bass, B is nothing to joke about.

Chuck came home, he was so tired that he was about to fall asleep on the spot. He walks right in to a lit room with candle lights. Blair was standing there only wearing her lingerie.

"Bass, "Blair says in her sharp tone. Chuck was about to say something but Blair cuts him off.

"Don't bother to talk to me to night, you are only allowed to say yes mistress and no mistress." Blair says talking in a commanding voice.

Chuck was shocked over Blair´s dominating side, he knew it but she had never used it on him before.

"Don't stand there like lam undress, dammit," Blair says as she walks over to a chair.

Chuck hesitates for a minute but Blair´s dark eyes grew dangerously.

"Now, Bass," Blair hiss as she sits down. Chuck swallows and starts to take his jacket off. Blair looks more please now but she still looks hungry.

Blair was getting very impatient with Chuck. Chuck gets his shirt off. Blair wants to rip Chuck´s shirt off him.

Chuck strips his pants off and the only thing lefts was his boxer. Blair´s eyes darken with lust as she looks at Chuck´s body. Chuck smirks knowing his vixen was feeling lustful. She licks her lips in a sexy manner.

"Now, come here," Blair beckons him to come closer.

"Kiss my feet," Blair says in a sharp and ordering tone. Chuck stubbles down to obey her order. Blair thought he did it to slow, so she gives him a whip with her riding paddle.

Chuck gives a groan of pain as Blair´s whip hits him. Chuck never thought Blair as the dometric but she had a very aggressive side to her that Chuck likes.

"You have to call me mistress and obey all my orders," Blair says in a strict tone. She moans as Chuck tongue caresses her legs in soft licks.

"Yes, mistress," Chuck says in an I-am your-slave- tone. Blair licks her lips as Chuck licks her inner thighs. Blair moans as she caresses Chuck´s hair.

Chuck´s tongue licks her pussy very gently as Blair moans and purrs. Chuck starts to move his finger into her. Blair groans as his finger starts to stroke her slowly. Blair´s hands roams down his back in rough strokes. Chuck was just to as turned on by Blair´s aggressive nails down his back, the pain and pleasure it have was just breathtaking. Chuck was maybe a little masochistic, he loves a little pain and so did Blair.

Chuck quickly adds another finger to his finger fucking. Blair just digs her nails hard into him. Both groan from pain and pleasure.

Chuck also adds his tongue to his work as Blair´s legs were beginning to shake. Blair was very close to her climax.

"Harder," Blair orders and Chuck obeys her.

"Yesss, uhhh," Blair cries as her orgasm washes over her, after orgasm Blair taking air in. Blair stood up and orders Chuck to stand up. Blair moves herself down to her knees and starts to suck his huge cock. Chuck was groaning as Blair sucks and licks him. Her tongue moves up and down his length.

Chuck grabs her hair to control her movement but Blair draws away" No, no, boy, I am the one leading here." Chuck know if he disobeys Blair again she with whip him.

Chuck just looks as his vixen sucks him off, the way her full lips locks around his cockhead was amazing.

Blair was using her hands to touch his balls. Blair takes him deep in as she sucks more rough and Chuck growls with ecstasy as he was getting closer and Blair squishes his balls as she deep throats him. Chuck was so turn on by her performance.

Chuck came with a groan" Blaaair, you teaser." Blair rose as she gets the paddle and beckons him over to her "What did I say?"

"Mistress," Chuck says as Blair nods.

"Now, fuck me," Blair says as she lies herself down and Chuck lies himself on top off her.

Blair spreads her thighs as far as they could go, giving Chuck a very good look at her slopping wet pussy. Chuck looks at her and she licks her lips in a seductive way.

Chuck position himself in between her inner thighs. Chuck kisses her gently as Blair controls the kiss. Chuck thrushes into her and Blair moans softly. Blair eyes were cloudy with lust as Chuck´s plums into her and Blair´s cries of passion grew. Blair suddenly flips them over so Chuck was under her.

"Now, my sweaty Arabian," Blair says in a low and husky tone that sends shivers through Chuck´s body.

Chuck thought back to when he told Blair, that she was a sweaty Arabian that had been rode hard and put away wet. Chuck felt it very strange that he thought it sexy right now.

"I will ride you hard and put you away wet," Blair says as she moves down hard on him. Chuck gives a hiss with pleasure and pain.

Blair kept riding him in a hard and wild speed that made Chuck very sweaty and Blair to.

"Yess," Blair hiss as she rolls her hips, and she throws her head back and pleasure. Chuck looks at his goddess as she was giving Chuck a show.

Blair rode him near to the edge.

"Baby," Chuck says in a breathless voice and Blair leans down to kiss him roughly.

Blair is close to her orgasm.

"Ooooh, Chuuck," Blair moans as she speeds up her thrushes, and Chuck groans as Blair was really grinding him.

Blair cries as she comes and Chuck comes to. The way Blair´s inside walls clamps down on him was too much to bear.

Blair pushes herself off Chuck. She starts to walk, and Chuck looks down to find himself sweaty and wet, with her and his own juice. Blair rose and winks and him as she walks over to the bathroom.

"Now, I think, my dirty horse needs a bath," Blair purrs as she sends Chuck naughty winks.

Chuck is speechless his Blair had just fucked his brains out and she was winking at him.

Blair sways her hips as she walks into the bathroom and lucks the door.

She left a very wet and sweaty Chuck on the bed; he was too tired to chase her.


	3. Why Chuck hates cabbage

**Hi, this story is not for weak people very smutty.

* * *

You teaser **

**Why Chuck hates cabbage **

"Don't you dare say another word about Brooklyn," Chuck looks angry as he lifts Blair against the staircase wall. They had been at a dinner party at the Van de Woodsen.

"Calm down Bass, I only said that his suit was nice for a change," Blair says in her innocent tone. Blair had seemed flirting in Chuck´s eyes and he had really wanted to hit Dan the whole time.

"Yeah, you were flirting with cabbage patch kid," Chuck says sounding dark and husky. Blair knew she had to be careful because a jealous Chuck Bass wasn't something to joke about.

"You are mine, Waldorf, remember that," Chuck drawls as he hitch Blair´s skirt up around her thighs.

Blair lock eyes with her lover, he was such a jealous type sometimes. Blair kisses him as her top gets push down by Chuck´s eager fingers. The wall was supporting her weight and Chuck´s hand was roaming down her breasts to her thighs.

Blair´s purrs were getting to him. He loves that sound. Blair hitches her leg around Chuck´s waist.

"I am the only one that can make you purr like that," Chuck says as he licks her neck. Blair shivers as Chuck´s way to talent tongue licks her pulse point.

"God, you are so cocky," Blair says breathlessly as Chuck was moving his head down to her breasts. Chuck´s mouth locks around Blair´s nipple as he sucks on it. Blair´s purrs turn into moans as Chuck deepens his sucking. Blair strokes his hair with affection.

Chuck love that he is the only one knowing Blair´s weak spots, and Blair love that Chuck is hers all alone.

They both moves up for at kiss and Blair deepens it and let their tongues battle. Chuck´s hand is moving down to her hot ass as he squishes it.

Suddenly they hear a voice "Serena, are you here?" it´s Dan´s voice and Blair looks at Chuck. Chuck wand to make it clear to Brooklyn that he and Blair are having a good time.

Chuck moves his hand down to Blair´s wet cunt and thrushes a finger into her. Blair whimpers and Chuck moves the finger in and out.

Dan looks around the whole apartment and finds it dark.

Blair really finds it quit embarrassing and a turn on that Dan was there. Chuck adds another finger to his finger fucking. Blair moans very loudly and Dan gives a jump with surprise over the moan.

Chuck opens his pants and unzips himself. Chuck drags his fingers out off her and Blair give a displease groan. Chuck grabs her ass to hold her tighter to him. Blair wraps her legs around his waist. Dan hadn't move since he came in, why?

He had walk to the Waldorf apartment to look for Serena but now he was stuck in hearing a very loud couple.

Blair moves Chuck´s boxer down his thighs as Chuck rips her panties off. Chuck thrush into Blair and she grasps his back to hold on to him. Blair´s toxic sent was making his brain dizzy.

Chuck´s thrushes grew and Blair was kissing him with a feisty hunger. Chuck was using his hands to stimulate her breast and Blair´s moans were getting pretty loud.

Dan down stairs were getting a very strange feeling in his body, one side he couldn't stand listening to others sex but his other part was taking pleasure in listening in.

Blair was getting close to her climax and Chuck would love to hear her scream out her passion.

His hand was slowly gliding down her breast to her thighs as he touches her clit. Chuck rubs it with slow and gentle moves and Blair´s body starts to shiver. Blair cries out and Chuck keeps his hand going.

Blair´s breath was ragged and her skin was getting moist and Chuck licks her neck and says husky to her" taste so sweet."

Dragging Chuck´s head down for a hard kiss and touching his silk like hair.

Blair´s touch was rough and Chuck gave a groan as she moves her hand down to his back.

Her nails dug into his back and drew blood. Chuck did not mind he was use to Blair´s roughness towards him.

"Feisty as always, Blair," Chuck says as he nipples on her neck and Blair groans.

"God, stop your teasing and fuck me harder," Blair purrs into his ear and Chuck really rams into her and Blair throws her head back. Chuck kisses her neck eagerly and says husky to her that he love her wet cunt. Dan had heard every word and Dan felt very on comfortable by the words but also very horny.

_What was wrong with me_? Dan thought angry to himself. Dan took a peek to see Blair with her skirt over her thighs and Chuck bass thrusting into her with such a fever.

Blair and Chuck sex life were wilder than his and Serena was. Dan mist his and Serena´s wild days together.

"I ´m so close to …cum," Blair moans as Chuck fastens his rams. Blair was screaming in ecstasy and Chuck´s face was sweating in concentration.

"Say my name and say it like you mean it," Chuck orders and his finger moves down to stimulate her clit and Blair scream his name "CHUCK, FUUCK,….Yesss."

Chuck smirks as Blair shudders and cum. Her juice runs down her white thighs and Chuck lets himself go after 5 thrushes more.

His cum runs down her thighs to and he smirk. Chuck was please to know he could made Blair cum and see her and his juices running down her thighs was just the bust he needed.

_So fuck Humphrey and the rest of the men that look at Blair,_ Chuck thought smugly.

Dan was shock over the whole sex scene he had witness he felt horny and disgust with himself.

Serena was even that wild when they were together. Blair use to be proper and prime but this other side of Blair fascinated Dan.

Dan decides never to witness a sex scene between Blair and Chuck ever again.


	4. Purple part 1

**Hi, this is only that first part I will update the next part very soon.

* * *

You teaser **

**Purple part 1**

Blair was clutching her sleeping blanket in her hand as Harold was trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"I don't wish to go daddy," little Blair says in a scared tone. Harold looks at his little princess was tucking him tightly."

"I will be back for you," Harold says gently to his daughter. The kindergarten was filled with children and their parents.

By the gate was a blond tiny girl with her teddy. She looks scared to and was looking for something or someone.

Down the yard was a blond boy, he was holding desperately on to a blond woman. She was the boy's mother no doubt about that.

"Nate dear, we have to go," she says trying to free her dress from her sons grip.

Blair was still standing with her father.

He leans down to give Blair a kiss on the cheek. Blair ways goodbye to him, she looks around again and sees a limo driving up, out of the limo comes a brunette boy and he walks out.

"Heidi," he calls to a red-haired woman. She was caring his backpack. His clothes were black and a purple tie. Blair had seen her father wear purple ones or twice.

He looks board as he walks into the yard.

Chuck looks around as he spots the blond boy who was alone now. He seam sad and jumpy. Chuck looks again and sees a blond girl walking over to the brunette girl. The brunette was lovely and Chuck couldn't take his eyes of her.

"What are you glaring at?" the brunette says in an irritate tone.

"Your funny thing," Chuck says as he points to her hairband.

"You silly it's my hairband and I´m Blair," Blair says with a don't-you-know-anything-voice.

Chuck looks at her with a-god-you-are-dumb-look. Chuck likes her name it suits her.

Blair was about to tell that boy off when a blond boy walks over. He looks at the dark hair boy and says" Hi I'm Nathaniel but you can call me Nate." Nate holds his hand out to Chuck.

Chuck looks questionly at Nate´s hand and shakes it and says" Chuck Bass."

Blair´s heart melts a little by his way of saying his name.

The blond girl starts to laugh and says" can you really call someone Chuck?"

Chuck looks annoy at the blond and says" my real name is Charles but I like Chuck better, and who are you?"

The tiny blond girl says" I´m Serena." Nate eyes were on Serena as she smiles to him. Blair looks at them and feels left out.

Chuck gives a cuffing sound and Nate turns his eyes to Chuck.

"I see you have a ball, let's play," Chuck says as he walks over to the play area.

Nate walks with him and Blair and Serena were left.

Blair and Serena quickly became friends and Nate and Chuck the same.


	5. Purple part 2

**You teaser **

**Purple part 2**

Years went by and the group grows older and starts in school. Blair was the leader and soon became Queen Bee in her school. Serena her trusty friend and Nate her boyfriend, Chuck was her scheming companion.

The life had gone so fast and suddenly Serena left. Blair was left with Nate that was acting strange. He did not want to sleep with her and she want to give Nate her first time. Blair was broke when Serena left and Chuck was there for her.

"Damnit Nate," Chuck says his he holds the phone up. Blair was out cold on his bed after she had cried herself to sleep.

"What Chuck?" Nate says in a tired tone. Chuck ignores Nate´s tired voice and says" your girlfriend is on my bed and you should get her home."

"She is acting like a movies star that is in a breakup movie," Chuck says sounding sarcastic. Nate comes over to get Blair and Chuck feels bad because he knows why Serena left.

He had seen Nate and Serena on a barstool doing the dirty. He knew Nate had a thing for Serena but cheating on Blair was just bad. He wanted to tell Blair but it was better that she found out herself.

One night Blair comes crying and Chuck feels like he has been thrown a cold bucket of water.

"He- did not even look at me, am I really that ugly?" Blair says in a choke tone. Chuck was just standing there with his scotch.

He doesn't know what to say. He had always thought Blair hot and beautiful.

"Give me a glass," Blair says in a demanding tone. Chuck pours her a glass and says" Waldorf this is strong stuff." Blair gives him a-I-don't-care-look.

Blair drinks the scotch without even choking or giving other signs of dislike. _She must really feel lonely?_ Chuck thought worried.

Blair had drained half of Chuck´s scotch. Chuck had only gotten three glasses and Blair was very drunk by now. She looks so distant with her eyes on the glass. Chuck takes the bottle so she can´t drink more.

Blair looks unhappily at him and Chuck walks back to her.

"Blair you should really go home and sleep," Chuck says carefully as Blair looks at him in disbelief. She starts to cry again and Chuck hates himself for making her.

"Please don't cry," he says hastily as he strokes her hair. Blair starts to lean into his touch and says" you—are so…nice." Chuck was shock over this and he glances at Blair. Blair hugs him closer to her as she says" I wonder would you will feel against my lip?" Chuck really was shocked over Blair and her line.

"Tell me Chuck what would you do to me if I was one of your whores?" Blair says in a slutty voice that made Chuck´s heart beat very fast.

"No Blair, you are my friend not a prostitute," Chuck says trying to get Blair off the idea.

"No Chuck, I´m your dirty slut and I want to know what you want to do to me," Blair says still acting slutty and seductive. Her hands were roaming down her body touching it in a sexual way.

Chuck gulps down and says" first I would kiss your lips if you would let me." Blair´s lips parts and a moan escapes her lips.

Her moans were encouraging on him. He kept going" I would lie you down on my bed and kiss your neck. Hold you tight and start to undress you until you were only wearing underwear." Blair starts to take her blouse off and Chuck´s breathe hitch in his throat.

Blair gives him a- go- one- glance.

"I would kiss and suck right over you bra and kiss and I would open your bra. Your breasts would spring free and I would suck on your nipples," Chuck says sounding husky. Blair was touching her bra cover breasts and moaning softly. Chuck felt his wood stiffen, it was painful to watch Blair so sexual.

"I move back up to your soft lips and kiss you senseless. I would undress myself and start to slip your panties down your hot thighs," Chuck was watch how Blair´s hands starts to lift her skirt up. Chuck was feeling very hot by now.

"I would touch your soft breasts till your moans turns to cries of ecstasy. I move my hand down your breast and down to your thighs." Kiss you while I thrush a finger into your hot core," Chuck sounds huskily by the minute. Blair was touching her thighs and Chuck couldn't see Blair´s fingers but he could imagine one in her sex.

"I would move fast and your breath would grow rag and your cunt will be dripping wet," Chuck´s voice was so arouse that it sounds audible.

Blair was really moaning loudly now and Chuck kept going," I add a finger more and you will tuck on my hair with desperation." I would quicken my finger thrusting and you will whimper and purr like mad." Blair had added another finger.

"I add a last finger and you will be screaming now. You would be so breathless and wet and hot. I will kiss you to quiet you down," Chuck says sounding very out of breath.

Blair was screaming now and Chuck was feeling very uncomfortable by now. Blair fell asleep after her orgasm. When Blair was asleep Chuck when out to take care of his hard on.

This time wanking off was so much easier because he had Blair on his mind.


	6. The dark lover

**Hi, I am wondring**** if I should make this into a longer story, what do you think?**

* * *

**You teaser**

**The dark lover **

Lady Blair had run away again, she was an adventurous girl. She hates to be trap and locked up. She had run all the way from her little home town to London.

The roads were long and dark but Blair loves the freedom. The way the wind blows her hair. She had left everything behind and she only had some money left.

The walk to London was long but Blair was in such a good mood, that she did not see a carriage drive up beside her.

The carriage window opens and a very handsome man looks out. He had dark hair, brown eyes, a strong cheekbones and soft looking lips. Blair had read many stories about princes. He really looks like one. Blair kept walking as the man looks her over. His eyes darken with lust as she walks.

"My Lady, would you like a ride?" The man asks in a hopeful tone. Blair did not know what to say to that. She was a woman but she was not strong enough to fight him of if he tried anything on her.

* * *

Lord Chuck was on his way to London as he sees the beauty; she was walking one side of the road. She did not seem to care as the wind blows. She seems to enjoy the wind and she had jump in her steps She looks so free. Chuck mists the freedom feeling. His life had been free less since he overtook his father´s empire.

This nymph like woman was arousing something dark and lustful inside him. She had curly brown hair, doe eyes and blood red lips. She was young probably in her 18´s.

"Thank you sir but I like to walk," she says as she walks on. Chuck sees a cloth that must be her belongings.

"My Lady, you have no idea how dangerous the roads are," Chuck says trying to reason with her. Her doe like eyes flashed she says" why do you, My Lord want to give me a ride?"

Chuck opens the door to the carriage and says" get in My Lady," it sounds like an order.

* * *

The man suddenly mood scared her a little but he really wants to give her a ride. Blair carefully lifts her dress to get into the carriage. The man´s eyes roaming down her body and Blair felt heat rising. The carriage starts to move.

"So My Lady, what brings you to the roads?" the man asks and Blair look thoughtful and says" seeking a better life."

"Why does a flower like you seek so far away?" He says looking closely at her. She blushes but kept her head high.

"I want to see London," Blair says simply as she fixes her hair. He was so handsome that Blair felt all bubbly. His dark chestnut eyes were piercing her. The carriage suddenly gives a jolt and Blair land on the man´s lap. She felt like blushing even redder.

The man seems to like her blush because he smirks. Blair´s eyes darken and she says"are you smirking at me, My Lord?"

He did not answer her question as he suddenly claims her lips. The kiss was demanding and rough. She felt this strange tinkling in her body as he kisses her. The man´s lips were roaming down her lips to her neck. These warm lips and his smell, she felt toxicated and she wraps her hand around his neck. The man smirks as he says" your lips taste like wine the finest one."

* * *

Chuck felt so arouse as she purrs low. Her lips were indeed sweet and like fine wine. She had no known idea what she did to him. Chuck takes his pocketknife out as she backs away. Chuck did not hesitate as he cuts her bindings open in the back. Her dress falls down and she tries to hide her nakedness. Chuck grabs her wrists and pins them over her head, he had full power over her.

Her eyes had darkened with fear and lust. Chuck attacks her breasts as they were visible. She moans softly as he deepens his kiss on her bosom. Chuck again turns her to cut the corsage open, it two fell to the floor.

Now she was bare to him as he kisses her peeks. They harden and she groans as he sucks on them with passion. She screams as he bites them. The pain with the pleasure was clouding her mind. Her breathing came in sharp gasps and her heart was beating fast. She was only wearing light underwear and Chuck rips it of letting her keep the stockings and shoes.

Chuck undid his trousers as fast as his hands would let him. The beauty looks at him with fear as she tries again to back away. Chuck only tightens his grip on her wrists. She stops her struggle as his lips kiss her again. His tongue is in her warm mouth as he kisses her with lust.

* * *

Blair cries as he enters her and he feels so hard and long. She then screams as he breaks her hymen, the pain as nearly making her faint and his breathing got hard and his groans. She wants to throw him of her but he kept her tied down.

After awhile she feels the strange burning down below as he´s thrush quickens. Blair´s cries soon turns into moans of pleasure.

The man smirks and says" I knew you had a passionate side." His voice was so husky that Blair shudders a bit. He suddenly rams himself hard into her and Blair throws her head back in pleasure.

He kept his thrushes up as Blair was getting near to ecstasy. He moves his hands down to her thighs and touch a very sensitive spot and she screams out in ecstasy.

* * *

Chuck took more thrushes to get himself to reach ecstasy. He empties his semen into her. She had fainted and Chuck smirks. He had gotten her to faint with ecstasy. He carefully drags himself out of her.

The seat is now covered in her hymen blood, her essence and his own semen. He covers her up and says" I will keep you as my own little toy." He looks how her beautiful face sleeps. He knew she was his to keep and soon she would know too.


	7. Cherry lips

**Hi, hope you like this and yeah it is a dirty one so if you don´t like don´t read. **

* * *

**Cherry lips **

_God, life just suck ass hard,_ Blair thought angry as her boss was looking at her. He had this I-am-sorry-look.

"I am sorry we have to cut down our firm," Mr. Low says.

In other words she was being fired. Blair felt anger rising as she had work so hard to get this job. She had given everything for this job and she had been close to land a long time position.

Blair walks out of her boss office without any signs of anger or tears. She felt numb. She first felt really sad when she came down to her working cube to pick up her things. Liv looks at her with sympathy as Blair just want to be left alone.

When she came home she opens her little book with her things to do. She toke a red marker and cross out the job. She had made a list over thinks she wanted to try.

To have a one nightstand with the hot guy.

That two was far from Blair´s normal behavior as she always had clean lines about nightstands.

Just have fun.

Blair had to admit she had to little and her life was rather dull.

Yeah, that sound girly and that made Blair laugh a little over her own silly wish.

Her work had taken all her time and now she had lost it. Her mother was going to think that she wasn´t working hard enough.

She fixes herself up for the night as she intent to go to the new night club and have a blast for a change. The club is filled with people and she would have no problem in finding a willing guy amongst the men.

She walks up to the bartender and orders a long-ice-tea. At the bar was two guys standing and talking to each other, one was dark and tall and the other was blond and tall.

Her eyes were fix on them as the dark haired man says" Nate I thing the brunette is checking us out."

….

Nate looks over to where Chuck´s eyes were lingering. The brunette was hot and she looks like she wants company.

Chuck and Nate had decided to go out this evening and have fun. They had Chuck´s black book in hand as Nate had wanted a threesome.

Chuck had said okay but this was a little different from his usual threesomes with women.

He walks up to the brunette and Nate follows him and she lock eyes with them. She had this nice figure. Nate and Chuck both seem to agree to let her be the woman between them tonight.

"Hallo," Chuck starts out slowly as he holds eye contact with this vixen. She smiles and says hallo back. Yes she was interested in them both Chuck could tell. He knew when a woman was interested.

They sat down beside her and she looks at them both and says" do you come here a lot?"

Both Nate and Chuck say" from time to time."

"You?" Nate asks her as she blushes a little and says" no, it's my first time here."

_Good a virgin on a one nightstand,_ Chuck thought as she looks up at him with more interested than Nate. She then looks at Nate.

They talk and Nate and Chuck finds out that she works for a designing studio.

…

Nate works for a lawyer company and Chuck had Bass industries. She knew a little about Nate and Chuck because she reads Gossip Girl´s net bloc. She told them her name and both guys like her name.

She had thought them good looking in the beginning but now she had to admit they are hot. She wonders if they both were into her. She how could she find out?

"So what do you two hunks do here?" Blair asks all sweet as Nate gives a bright smile and Chuck smirks.

"Looking for fun and maybe bring a lucky girl home," Chuck says in his tone ooze with sex. Blair felt heat rising.

"Just one girl?" Blair asks in wonder. Both Nate and Chuck smiles and say," Just one lucky girl."

"Oh," Blair says in a surprise as Chuck takes her hand and says" let´s get out of here."

Blair nods suddenly feeling nervous as Chuck had one arm and Nate the other. Walking with two men was making her dizzy. A limo stops up and Chuck let her inside and Blair was stun but the side of the limo. She had always wanted a ride in a limo.

"I can't belief I am getting a ride," Blair says in a low voice for herself as Chuck hears it.

"Yeah it is cool?" He says with a smirk.

Blair tries not to blush at Chuck´s remark. _God he and Nate most think I am a farm girl,_ Blair thought angry about her naivety.

….

Chuck found her charming and light not like the usual sluts that he went for but a real woman.

Nate to seem like he like her so that was good. The limo stops and they walks out as Chuck shows them to his room.

"What a drink?" Chuck asks as he walks over to the bar. Nate had already poured himself a Martini. Blair wants one too and Chuck pours scotch up to himself.

Blair was sitting between Nate and Chuck. Blair suddenly looks Chuck deep in the eyes and he kissed her. Nate kisses her neck as she moans.

Chuck did not feel this situation between them strange at all he like Blair, and Nate was his buddy and sharing a girl with Nate was no problem.

…..

She was like in a sandwich with Nate on her right side and Chuck on her left. She had started to kiss both guys in turn. Both guys undressing her as she steps out off her dress. Their hungry lips return on her skin.

She had their fully attention as they were kissing and touching her. Chuck´s hand was on her breasts as she purrs. Nate´s hand was caressing her back.

She suddenly drags herself out of their kiss and says" I want you two to strip."

Chuck nods as he takes his shirt off. Nate too joins him as both boys strip down. Blair lay back and watches the whole scene. They were freaking hot and she wants to fuck them right now.

After they both were naked Blair starts to strip a little shaky as Chuck and Nate´s hungry eyes on her. She was not used to strip so openly. Chuck and Nate look lustful and that made Blair confident as both men want her.

They carried her over to the bed as she was looking at her hunks for tonight. Chuck spreads her thighs as he lays himself between her thighs.

He starts to lick her. Blair´s mind went cloudy as Chuck´s tongue works her into ecstasy. Nate´s lips on her breasts and sucking her nipples.

Blair´s purrs and moans were driving both guys wild with lust for her. Being so close to both guys were making her wet. Chuck hum sending shivers down her body. Blair came with his name on her lips.

Blair turns to Nate to give him a little hand job. Nate gives a growl and Blair smirks as she kisses Chuck. She moans as she would taste herself.

Chuck´s arms wraps around her waist as she moans as Chuck starts to suck on her nipple.

Blair fastens her grip on Nate´s member as she leans into Chuck´s touch.

Nate cam with a groan as Blair too had an orgasm.

Blair wants Chuck so she looks in his bed side table for a condom. She puts it on Chuck´s cock. She guides the cock into her as she moans loudly.

Chuck kisses her and looks at Nate. She guides him into her mouth as she moans. She felt a little lightheaded as she had Chuck filling her and Nate´s dick in her mouth.

Nate seems to enjoy Blair ministration. Chuck was stroking Blair´s breasts as she was riding him and sucking Nate off. She felt like a vixen with the sexy men.

Chuck was really thrusting into her as she tries not to gag on Nate´s cock. Nate stroke her hair. Blair moans as Chuck strokes her breasts a little harder.

….

Blair was such a fucking hot girl. Nate was getting his head suck hard. Blair pops Nate´s cock out and gives him a hard kiss and turns to him. Chuck felt a little strange as Blair´s mouth taste a little of Nate but after awhile he like Blair´s taste as she moans into his mouth.

Chuck´s thrush quickens and Blair´s breath got ragged. Nate was watching them with lust. Blair was close and she came with a scream as Chuck groans her name.

Nate is down for the count and Chuck too. Blair just lay herself down in-between them. Chuck holds her close as Blair rest her head on Nate´s chest.

Chuck kisses her lips and whispers" I want to see you again."

"I love to see you again to," Blair says slowly.


	8. The dark knight

**Hi, I am so glad that you like this story and Thanks to Chrisa my Beta for helping me out. **

* * *

**The Dark Knight**

Blair had just finished her drink when Dan showed up. Dan was a nice guy, but too nice for her. Dan was Serena´s ex-boyfriend, and she felt like she had stolen Serena´s Prince Charming.

She had decided to break if off with Dan this evening. It was going to hurt him badly, and she felt a little guilty but lying to him was worse. Dan looked at her as she had not ordered any food at all.

"Dan," Blair said as Dan sat down and smiled, which made Blair´s heart sink. She had to do it now, before she lost her nerves.

"Dan, listen. You are a nice guy, but I don't love you," Blair slowly said, causing Dan´s smile to vanish from his face. He looked dark, but Blair had to say it.

"I still love that Moutherchucker," Blair said in a low tone. Dan knew that Blair´s heart had been Chuck's from the moment she danced for him at Victrola.

Chuck was still single after she had chosen Dan, because he believed that two people like them were meant to be together. Blair had even said no to Louis because he was not right for her, and his mother hated her.

Blair was no nice person, but Chuck never judged her. And he was no angel himself; he loved to scheme and manipulate people, and Blair was the same. She had only been with Dan to suppress that side, but who was she kidding? Blair was longing for Chuck´s warm touch and dark humor, he was her dark knight.

Blair watched as Dan left, then she ran to the Plaza. Chuck had sold the Empire a week ago. Blair had been surprised that Chuck had said to the press: "It cost me everything and now I want it gone."

Blair had believed his every word, but Dan had told her it was bullshit.

Blair saw Chuck lying on his bed. He was still fast asleep, but something seemed wrong. Chuck never slept this heavily.

She stepped over to his side to see his face. His eyes were close in a peaceful manner. Blair sat down by his side and touched his cheek.

Chuck groaned, making Blair smile at him. Chuck looked up at her and said in a husky tone, "Hallo."

Blair´s heart skipped a beat since Chuck´s voice did not sound angry.

…

He was surprised to see Blair there. First he wanted her gone but after she kept sitting by his side, he let her stay.

She looked seriously at him as she bitted her lip.

"Chuck, I know you must hate me for leaving you for Dan," Blair said, her voice shook a little. Chuck knew something must have happened between her and Cabbage Pad Kid.

"Where is Cabbage Kid?" Chuck said monotonously. Her face went a little down as she revealed, "We broke up." Chuck looked at her with disbelief on his face.

"You and Humphrey breaking up, that sounds too big of a thing to happen," Chuck said, so Blair showed him the Gossip Girl blast. Blair was right about her and Brookline had split up.

Chuck looked at Blair and threw her down on his bed as he whispered, "You are too good for him."

His warm lips moved down her throat, over it and further down to her breasts. Blair´s breathing hitched, causing Chuck to smirk. He loved how she moaned, and his kisses grew more aggressive. He had not held her for so long.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he freed himself so he could undress her. Chuck pulled her dress over her smooth thighs. He kissed the inside of her knees, and Blair purred.

He then dragged her dress over her head as he said, "Does Dan know how to fuck you right?"

Blair´s face went red. "No, he is so much like Nate." Chuck smirked again by that reply, knowing he was the only one that had found Blair´s sweet spots.

Chuck had them both undressed in no time. Their lips were locked in a feisty makeup session. Blair´s hands were everywhere on his body, just Chuck´s hands were on every inch of her body. She moaned. Their kisses were like fire hot and demanding.

He had waited so long and whispered, "Two people meant to be together."

Blair remembered that line and whispered back, "Always." Her reply was simple but right.

He locked eyes with her as he plunged himself inside of her hot and wet cunt. Blair gave out a little cry of passion. Chuck´s lips pressed against her lips, and they kissed as Chuck moved with a steady speed.

Blair´s hands were rough in his hair as she yanked him hard, but Chuck just groaned.

They were near climax, when Chuck lifted her leg over his shoulder to deepen his thrush. Blair cried out as Chuck hit her g-spot.

Blair came with a high pitch scream. Chuck loved how her scream made him cum too. His essence spilled inside of her wet walls. Then they just lied there, holding each other as they tried to catch their breath.

….

After a while Chuck was ready for another go. Blair had forgotten how hungry Chuck was when it came to sex. He would never get tired of fucking her. He rolled, so Blair got on top. She normally hated this position, but with Chuck she loved it. Chuck eyes were filled with lust, and he knew how to make her feel good.

She moaned as she took in his throbbing member. He was so hard; she loved how full he made her. Blair sank down on him as Chuck pushed upwards. She moved slowly with a little rotating in her hips that made Chuck's groan turn into a growl.

Chuck looked like he could not take it much longer, as he grabbed her ass and he moved her down harder. Blair threw her head back as Chuck´s warm lips attacked her throat. Then she came with a cry, and Chuck too let himself go.

Both Chuck and Blair were shaking from their orgasms. They were both trying to catch their breaths again. Blair´s sweaty skin was glinting in the sunlight from the windows.


	9. Reads

Hi reads

I have bad and good news.

First the bad news I am deleting this story.

The good news is that you will get a new cleaner version of this story. My Beta Chrisa as agreed to help me out, so this story will be clean up in spelling and gamma.

xoxo Tanya


	10. History Class with Chuck and Blair

**Hi, this chapter will be in both Dirty Games and You Teaser. **

* * *

**History Class with Chuck and Blair**

Chuck was half asleep as his history teacher suddenly called out his name.

"Mr. Bass, what did Henry the VIII do when Anna Boleyn did not want to marry him?" Mr. Marlo asked.

"He dumped the Catholic Church for her, and that was weak of him. He could have her," Chuck said smugly and Blair Waldorf rolled her eyes at him. Blair Fucking Waldorf the pure virgin he loved to fuck, but she was so virgin that it was ridiculous.

"Mr. Bass forgets that Anna Boleyn would never let herself sink so low," Blair said in a sharp tone. Now Chuck rolled his eyes and said," he could have taken her any time he wanted"

"Is that how you see the world?" Blair said in a mocking voice.

"If a woman does not spread her legs for you don´t give up everything for her?" Chuck said in a sigh as Blair´s eyes turned dark.

"Mr. Bass, you are right about Henry wanting to leave the Catholic Church, but to call him weak is a little over the top, and pay more attention in class," Mr. Marlo said as he went on about Anna Boleyn and her sister.

Blair was sitting a row beside his row, and she was scribbling on her paper. She was taking notes. Chuck had always liked how her hair fell down around her shoulder when she was taking notes.

She was so caught up in Mr. Marlo´s words to notice Chuck´s eyes on her, but unfortunately for him Mr. Marlo saw Chuck eyeing Blair.

"Mr. Bass, how many wives did Henry the VIII have?" Mr. Marlo said in an irritated tone.

"Five wives and a lot of mistress and one hot brunette wife name Anna Boleyn," Chuck said smirking at Blair.

"Mr. Bass, shall I take it you're referring to Henry VIII or yourself with the mention of a brunette?" Mr. Marlo said in a teasing tone.

Mr. Marlo liked Blair Waldorf and hated Chuck because he was never there, but still he always answers the questions right.

"Mr. Marlo, can we please continue?" Blair said as she raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Waldorf, let´s go back to the real king, shall we?" Mr. Marlo replied and continued.

Chuck was bored as Blair was taking more notes. He wrote her letter.

_Hi Waldorf, just admit you love to sleep with Mr. Marlo_

Chuck did not like that Blair fancied the history teacher and wanted her to respond to his letter. He threw it casually over to her table.

Blair picked the note up and read it. Her face turned a bright red and she exclaimed, "You Bass-hole."

Mr. Marlo looked shocked over Blair´s sudden outburst.

"Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass, please leave. You both have detention," Mr. Marlo said before returning back to the class.

Blair stumped out. When she and Chuck had gotten out of earshot, Blair yelled at him.

"You Mother-chucker, how could you!" Blair exploded as she gave him a deadening look. Chuck tried not to smile too much as Blair´s face turned red with anger.

"It is fun to see your reaction," Chuck said, Blair's eyes still dangerously looking.

"You stay out of my way," Blair said as she left.

The detention class was stuffed with punks and bad boys like Chuck. Blair grimaced as she sat down and started to do her homework. Chuck Bass was an annoying boy, but she liked his fire. He had something no other boy had and that made Blair like him.

Chuck came late and sat beside Blair. Blair tried not to look up as he sat down.

Chuck started on his own homework but he was sacredly eyeing Blair. She was perfect in his eyes and she made him smile. Blair doubted herself and did not see how pretty she was and how much guys liked her.

She had it stuck in her head that she was ugly and not attracting to look at. Chuck had always admired her and loved to show her how in love he was with her.

"Waldorf, you came," Chuck said, as their teacher was leaving and the rest of the class too. Chuck was happy to have her by himself.

Blair sighed and said, "It is only scoundrel like you that skips detention."

Chuck replied in a hurt but teasing tone, "Uh that hurt Waldorf, but even scoundrels are love you know, just look at Rhett Butler."

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "Does that make me Scarlett O'Hara."

Chuck smirked and said, "Of course you are." Chuck suddenly lifted her up from her seat and said, "I be your Rhett." Blair smirked over how cheesy Chuck made that sound, yet still sweet in a strange way. He carried her over to the teacher´s desk.

"Have you ever wonder, what happen in the bed room the night Rhett got drunk and carried Scarlett up stairs?" Chuck whispered into her ear.

Blair blushed over Chuck´s cocky sentence. He really knew how to push her button. He kissed her as fiercely as Rhett kissed Scarlett the night. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss turned into a hot and heat one.

Blair´s blouse got unbuttoned by Chuck. Blair wanted to see him as well and began to reach for his buttons, but she got tired of trying and just ripped Chuck´s shirt open. The buttons flew everywhere.

Chuck smirked, "Someone is getting impatient." Blair growled as she kissed him roughly. Both fighting for domination, Blair´s bra was now visible. Chuck´s hungry lips kissed her collarbone and down her chest. Blair´s bra ended up on the floor with rest of Chuck´s shirt.

Both panting as Chuck stroked Blair´s soft breasts and she moaned softly. They both wanted more and soon Chuck´s pants were down and Blair´s skirt hitched up around her thighs.

Chuck´s hand was massaging her breast as his other hand was on its way down to her thighs. Blair spread her legs to make room for his hand. Kissing her with hot kisses, his finger slipped into her panties. Removing them was easy and they ended up on the floor as well. Blair moaned into his mouth as he fingered her. Blair´s curly down hair fell around her in waves.

Chuck lifted his hand from her breasts as he stroke her hair. Blair´s nails were digging into his back leaving red marks, and Chuck groaned. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Chuck reached for a condom as Blair looked at him with questioningly eyes.

"We can stop if you want," Chuck said in a husky but serious tone.

Blair shook her head and said, "Scarlett had Rhett."

Chuck kissed her as he dragged his boxers down. His erection sprang free, and Blair gasped a little.

He was huge and that made Blair a little nervous. Chuck kissed her as his hand hits her clit. Blair cried out. Chuck stroked her clit more, while getting the condom on with his free hand.

He placed himself at her entrance. Blair wrapped her legs around his waist as Chuck thrust into her. Blair gasped as Chuck moved slowly, and their lips meet again. Blair´s hymen was still there and Chuck knew what he was about to do would make her cry.

Chuck locked eyes with her as he broke her hymen. Blair screamed, but Chuck silenced with his lips on hers.

"Chuck," Blair moaned softly as Chuck groaned her name. Their sex on the teacher´s desk turned wild, and Blair´s purrs and moans grew, and Chuck had to kiss her to keep them down. Getting near to cum as Chuck´s hit her clit and Blair´s moan turned into a scream with pleasure.

Chuck and Blair came with just a force that the desk started to shake. They got dressed in a hurry and left hand in hand.


	11. Two Basses not too bad

**Hi, long time I know but here goes my newest chapter. I friend told me haters gonan hate. I don´t give a damn about my spelling.**

* * *

**Two Basses not too bad **

Blair had just come home as a big surprise hits her. Chuck wasn´t alone in their apartment. Jack Bass was sitting opposite to Chuck and chatting away.

"Chuck, we both know you couldn't have stopped Russell without my help," Jack reasons with Chuck. Chuck chuckles and says" still in need of being needed Jack?"

"Hush Bass, you shouldn´t talk," Jack says as he grin at his nephew. Blair watches this scene with shock and surprise.

Chuck turns his head to see Blair there. She is lovely in her simple skirt with a big bow in the front. She was wearing her black Pradas with high heels. Her hair is down in big curls and wearing a red headband.

"Hallo Love," Chuck says in his sexy smooth voice and Jack too turns to watch Blair walk up to Chuck. Blair throws her arms around him. Jack had thought Evelyn loved him to but it had all been a lie.

"What is Jack doing here?" Blair asks in a whisper. Chuck says back to her in a whisper" Jack just wanted to say hi."

"Oh," Blair says in disbelief and says" when did a Bass want just to say hi?"

Jack smirks and says" Waldorf always so sharp." Blair turns to him and says" you haven´t change one bit."

Chuck watched his girlfriend with his uncle. He had to hold his jealousy down as Blair snaps at Jack. Chuck pours a drink up to Blair. Chuck knew her favorite was Martini dry.

She takes it from him with a seductive smirk. They drink and Jack acts kind towards Chuck in a strange way. They are teasing each other a lot and Blair is stuck in between them. She is in Chuck´s lap both after a 4 Martinis and 2 shots she suddenly leans in over Jack. Chuck was pretty drunk and his lips were already on Blair´s shoulder.

Blair´s dress strap fell down reviling her naked skin. Jack´s lips are on Blair´s cheek kissing her. Chuck was too busy getting her dress down in the front.

Jack was like Blair remembers him. Jack was rough and wanting as his lips moved over her lips. Chuck moves Blair a little tighter to him and says" those lips are mine."

Blair´s body grows weak as Chuck´s words sank in. He really was possessive with her. Jack smirks and says" dear nephew we are both attracted to the same woman."

"What do you say to we double team your sexy girlfriend here," Jack says as his lips where on Blair ´s neck.

Chuck looks at his uncle in disbelief and says" that is Blair´s decision to make."

"Not man enough to do it, Chuckie?" Jack says in a challenging tone. Chuck looks at Blair and Blair says" I trust you." She sounds so out of breath.

Chuck nods as Blair´s lips were on his. Their heated kiss made Blair moan softly. Jack´s hands were on Blair´s beautiful waist. Her figure was perfection to his eyes and he felt a little jealous as Chuck´s hands were resting on Blair´s breast. Blair´s clothes were gone accept for her underwear.

Her lacy underwear was becoming uncomfortable as she tries to free her breasts from the red bra. Jack snaps the bra open.

Jack and Chuck´s eyes darken with the nice view of Blair ´s full breasts. She was a sight to behold. Both men grabbed her. Blair´s lips were on Chuck´s as Blair´s hands were roaming on Jack´s chest.

"Shirts off," Blair whispers as she starts to undress Chuck. After Chuck was done she turns to Jack. She undresses Jack as Chuck´s lips were on her shoulder.

"Trousers down." Blair smirks as both men open their pants. Blair´s eyes widen as both were very much aroused. Chuck caries Blair to bed.

He lay her down as he crawls into bed with her. Jack follows them. Blair leans over to Jack and kisses his chest.

Her clothes were gone she was only wearing her thong. Chuck goes down on her as he removes her thong. Blair lifts her legs so the thong was hanging on her ankle.

Her breath caught in her throat as Chuck slips his boxers down. His erection sprang free as he puts his rubber on. He went down on her as his tongue licks her skin.

Jack was playing with her breast and she was trying hard not to cry out.

"Don't be so modest. Let it show that you like it," Jack says in his husky tone. Chuck´s tongue suddenly slips into her warm heat and she lost her control. The moans were escaping her. Her head thrushes from side to side as her back reach.

"God, Chuuuck," Blair moans as her hand was in his hair. She tucks on it and cries out again as Jack´s lips sucks on her nipple. She had never thought a threesome could be so for filling.

Having two men at her displeasure was just like her wildest dream. Having Jack Bass and Chuck Bass at her hands were even more mind blowing.

"Ooooh," Blair whimpers as Chuck´s sucking became more intent for her. Jack´s lips were on her collarbone.

"Lube is in the bed side table." Blair says in a husky tone to Jack. Jack winks and opens the drawer to find the lubrication, and he puts a condom on.

Chuck sucks hard on her clit making Blair´s eyes roll back into her head and scream. Chuck smirks up at her and licks his lips to get her cum off. Blair drags him back so she could kiss him.

Blair looks lovingly at Chuck kissing him as her hand was in his silk hair. Chuck was her love and the man that made her heart bead fast.

She made Chuck lay down as she mounts him. Chuck smirks as Blair´s wet heated sex sank down on him. Jack is behind her. Blair turns her head as Jack kissed her cheek.

Jack rubes the lubrication on Blair´s anus. Blair gives a little gasps as the cold liquid ran down her ass. Jack rubes his fingers in and out of her hole.

Blair´s breath was getting ragged as she grabs on to Chuck. Chuck lifts her up and Blair sank down on him. Jack thrush himself into Blair as Blair throws her head back in ecstasy.

Being sandwich between Chuck and Jack was just like heaven. Both were showing her lust and how Chuck´s lips were kissing her. She grows weak in every cell of her body for him.

Chuck smirks as she leans down to deepen their kiss and Jack was touching her breasts as she moans and purrs.

Blair was getting near to the edge as Chuck moves a hand down between their joint bodies. Moving his hand over her clit as he thrushes himself harder up into her. Jack is moving a little faster and Blair´s body was near to give out.

"AHHH," Blair screams as a little after" I love you Chuck."

Jack looks disappointed but he kind of knew Blair was Chuck´s. He came too after two more thrushes. Chuck had not cum yet so he too needs more thrushes to cum.

Chuck whispers Blair´s name as he came down from his ecstasy. Blair looks at the Basses and says" I am a lucky girl to have two Basses in my bed."


End file.
